warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Called
"I feel like, like I'm being called... I don't know who or what is calling me, but I know something wants me." Duskpaw thought she was ready for life to really begin, but perhaps she was wrong. She is dragged into the fray of war, by some mysterious turn of her heart. But will she realize what she truly is... Before it's too late? Allegiances are here Trivia, Spoilers and Facts are here I would very much appreciate and love it if you left a reveiw down in the comments! One Duskpaw watched her brother train with wide eyes as he tackled his mentor, his powerful muscles bunched as he was flung away from Darkface, ready to spring again. Darkface was glaring at the dark brown tom, who Duskpaw glaced away from, blushing. Her brother was too ''charming for his own good. "Good job, Creekpaw." Darkface was concealing his anger well, under a deadly smirk. Darkface was known for... assassinations. Duskpaw had been really freaked out when he was chosen to mentor her. Creekpaw had gotten a perfectly normal warrior, named Crestfall. Perfectly normal training styles, perfectly normal ''everything. Creekpaw nodded to Darkface, looking seemingly hopeful. Duskpaw thought he wanted to try again. "Thank you, Darkface. Is my sister able to try out the new move?" Darkface's smirk faded to a wry grin. "I... I do not know whether or not she is ready. She didn't pass the test, after all." He glanced knowingly at Duskpaw, who shuffled her paws. She wasn't the best at fighting, but she definitely wasn't the worst. She was in that awkward 'middle' stage. "I believe she is ready," Creekpaw meowed, looking approvingly at Duskpaw, who lifted her head a little higher, as though to seem more powerful. She really wanted to try this new battle move. Darkface seemed dangerously thoughtful, his eyes darkening. "Perhaps... Creekpaw, leave us. Go find your mentor for new teachings. Your hunting techniques are... lower, than your rank requires." Creekpaw was an Advancer, meaning he excelled in almost everything, and was the highest rank apprentice. Yeah, there were apprentice ranks. Learner, Worker, Experienced, Advancer. Duskpaw was an Experienced. And she was perfectly ok with it. Creekpaw nodded his head respectfully to Darkface. No one dared disrepect the deadly warrior. "Of course. I should discover my sister has learned to... be better." He shot her a glare that plainly said: 'no arguments'. She gave a tiny nod to him before turning to Darkface, automatically knowing Creekpaw was gone. Darkface met her stare evenly, the anger rippling down right beneath the deepest part of the eye. His face was clear of any emotion, but Duskpaw had seen her mentor snap before... He shivered mentally. She had learned the hard way to never show fear or discomfort around Darkface... After all, he was the reason her mother was dead. She hadn't fully forgiven him yet, but her respect for him ran too deep in her blood to remove without harming her reputation. "So... You want to do the trial once more? It will be your last chance." His words had so much meaning behind them, Duskpaw saw the flash in his eyes become brighter. By her last chance, she knew it she failed Darkface would kill her then and there, no warning. And she would accept her death without a single wince. Three words: Discipline, brutality, obedience. They were the words that shaped NightClan. "Of course." She dipped her head to him and he curled his lips in a triumphant smile. "Well? Give it a go. No instruction." She nodded again and saw his muscles tense before he pounced, faster than physically possible for a normal cat. The thing was, Darkface was half Fae. She dodged him -barely-, but she felt the rush of wind as he fired up again. She bunched her hind legs under her whole body and pulled up, flipping backwards and landing on Darkface's back, in between his shoulders. The warrior let out a shriek of real rage and shook out his pelt, Duskpaw barely clinging to his back. She tumbled off on her own, slid underneath him and smacked her paw against his jaw, unbalancing him enough to push up with all her might and pin him. She was panting hard, but Darkface was barly winded. He froze as she lunged on top of him, his eyes trained on her neck. Duskpaw knew he would kill her if she didn't get off him, so she did and they bowed to each other, in a way mocking way. "Do you think that is your real assessment, or trial?" Duskpaw shook her head at her mentor. "Of course not." "We start, properly, tomorrow. Sundown, just as dusk kicks away into night." "Of course." "You are dismissed." "Thank you." Duskpaw left her mentor quietly, hurrying back for camp. Two Freana watched the she-cat move almost flawlessly through the tree lines, having left her training partner. The lesson had been short, but Freana would recognise that male Fae hunger anywhere. That Fae cat wanted the she-cat, wanted to protect her. But Freana was barely concerned about that. She was, however, more concerned about the she-cat. The Fae scent was strong on her fur, stained in, but there was something else... Freana trembled as a dark thought crossed her mind. She would have to talk with the faeries and starpools tonight. About a great, many things. ------------- Freana followed the she-cat for a while into the trees, trying to figure a few things out about her. They were heading for a thick, thorn barriered hollow, when the she-cat suddenly swerved away, trotting at a steady pace towards a sparse, piney area. Why in the name of the faeries are we going this way? Freana bounded along silently through the trees, before halting less than ten meters from the strange she-cat. The she-cat raised her gaze to lock with the distant lowering sun and a glimmer of sadness flicked into her gaze. And it stayed there. Freana wondered why, until a small black hole began to grow wider in front of her and the she-cat, widening until it turned into a shimmering, obsedian coloured portal. It moved with the wind and Freana noticed the she-cat clearly saw it, too. A cat stepped out of the darkness, the Fae Queen. Aiya shifted into the middle of the two cats, the portal moving with her. She glanced first to the she-cat and said, "look to your right. You will find answers." Aiya next turned to Freana. "Look to your left. You know it be true." Freana felt her heart rise into her throat. She wanted to run. But she didn't move. The she-cat seemed frozen too, her eyes trained on Aiya. "I must be gone, otherwise Whithaaren will fret." This was more to Freana, basically telling her to come home. Freana glanced to her left, the she-cat glanced to her own right and their eyes met, before Freana stepped into the portal after Aiya. ------------- "What have a told you, many times?" Queen Aiya snapped at Freana and she flinched, barely able to maintain a firm glare with her mother. Freana's father and Aiya's mate, Withaaren stood next to the Queen, steadily switching his emotionless gaze around the tight gathering den, searching out guards. His gaze locked with Freana's guard, Gyl, who stood freakishly still next to Freana. "A lot, my Queen," Freana responded in a tight voice, trying to control her temper. "You have told me many things, in the past few days alone." She hadn't tried to be rude, but Freana knew she had broken a very thin thread, one that controlled her mother's temperament. "Don't cross too many lines, my daughter. Otherwise I might just have to call on a new heir." Freana thickened her own temperamemt thread hastily as she felt her Fae powers rising in her anger. "Of course, mother. I must be off, anyway. I have some duties to complete." She bowed her head to her parents before usherinf Gyl out of the den after her. The bright sunlight almost blinded Freana and she stumbled, Gyl barely catching her before her head smacked the ground. There was nothing between them, of course not. But Freana couldn't hold back a sheepish smile as Gyl helped her to her paws, accidently brushing her chin as he stood tall once more. Gyl returned her smile with a cold glare, before he led her to her den. It was huge, like her parents' den. She stepped inside, Gyl stopping at the entrance. "I will guard the entrance," he said, blushing a little as Freane shot him a glance that said: 'hurry up'. "You go do whatever duties you must." There was so many jobs her mother had placed upon Freana's shoulders and she had to get at least a few finished. After Freana relieved herself in her den's back chamber, she got to work. First she had to sort out some permissions, so she settled in her nest and ran each permission over and over in her head. Permissions from lesser Fae, aka those outside of her family. Freana got to work. Three Duskpaw had no idea who the strange cat was, but she was barely focused on that. The yowling from the nursery was deafening, full of agony. Duskpaw had tried to block it out, but no method had worked. Dewfall had been birthing for a few hours now and still only one kit had come. Spiritfern and Softpaw had been working relentlessly through the whole drama, but they were tiring and needed rest. Duskpaw padded over to join the other three apprentices, her brother among them. They all grinned at her, but it all seemed strained. They were clearly worried about Dewfall, too. Creekpaw stalked closer and sat down with a huff next to Shadowpaw. "It's going to take a while longer, Softpaw told me," Stripepaw said, flicking his tail over to where Softpaw was, hurrying back into the nursery, mouth full of more herbs. ''Mostly raspberry leaf, but they've tried that already. Surely Dewfall needs something new? ''Duskpaw held back her question, fearing it would come out sounding rude. "I hope Dewfall can last that little bit longer..." Shadowpaw murmured, not noticing as she leaned into Creekpaw. Duskpaw saw her brother's cheek flash bright red, before returning back to the dark brown his pelt was. Stripepaw glared at Shadowpaw. "She will!" He told her, seemingly barely holding back his anger. Dewfall, was after all, his mother. Duskpaw rested her tail over Stripepaw's back as an offer of comfort. Hours passed, until Softpaw stumbled out of the nursery, exhausted as ever. Her eyes were clouded and as she hurried over to the group of apprentices, Duskpaw noticed how unsteady she was on her usually light paws. "Three kits," the medicine cat apprentices murmured darkly, "all of them dangerously weak, their mother included." At this, Stripepaw's head shot up, a defiant glare being thrown Softpaw's way. "I need to see her," she snapped and Softpaw gestured with her tail for him to follow her. Stripepaw bid them farewell and padded over to the nursery, where Softpaw's mentor, Spiritfern, slid out of the large den, her fur strangely sleek and her own gaze a little more controlled than that of her apprentice's. to be continued